Time Travel
by Cassidy Tucker
Summary: A 16 year old girl is given a srange object by her stepfarther.........later she realises it's a......... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. thanks
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Startrek fanfic, but it isn't my first fanfic I have done 3 ( that arent finished yet ), one is big brother, one is charmed and the other one is Poltergiest the legacy. I won't say I'm brill at writing storys cause I'm not but I try, anyway I'll give you some information about the story.  
  
Ok it's a startrek fanfic as I said before a 16 year old girl her sis and her friend.for reasons unknown yet ( it will all come out in the story ) appears on the Enterprise ( the one with Captain Archer and not captain kirk well I like kirk but I don't like the series the original enterprise with spock he just spooks me out oooooooooo. ),  
  
( Note's: Catherine's dad died when she was 1, her mum married again when she 3, Cat calls James ( her stepdad ) dad even though he isn't her reall dad she now's he is her stepdad. Her dad ( her reall dad ) was called Mark and her mom is called ( Mary ). Catherine has 2 brothers Nick and Leo. And 3 sisters Jenni, Rachael, and Andrea ( she and andrea are twins ).  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: the object  
  
  
  
Captain Johnathan Archer sat on the bridge, they were flying through empty space at the moment and nothing interesting was happeneing, they had been there for 3 days now and had not found any other ship or planet, his crew were beginning to get restless and with nothing to do he had let some of them have a bit of time of because they had been working hard, Even though there was really nothing to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Catherine Lindsay was sat with her friend LeAnn Edwards, they had been friends for a long time and always spent time together, they were sat talking to each other, they were sat in Cat's room,  
  
'' hey Cat do you still like that guy at school what's his name.....um....darn it '' cried LeAnn slapping herself on the forhead for forgetting the guy's name  
  
'' Lee stop slapping yourself....and by the way it's Josh...and yeah I still like him '' she said getting a dreamy look in her eyes, LeAnn looked at her and started laughing and started clicking her fingers in front of her  
  
'' hey Cat wake up.....'' nothing '' Kitty wake up please '' LeAnn said again still clicking her fingers in front of Catherine's face  
  
'' uh.....oh sorry Lee ''  
  
Catherine always called LeAnn by her nickname Lee, and LeAnn always called Catherine Cat or Kitty, they had been friends since they were born, they had been born the same month same day but different hours, LeAnn had been born an hour erlier then Catherine.  
  
'' ya know something Kitty....'' asked LeAnn looking at Catherine who sat on the bed, her legs crossed  
  
'' what ''  
  
'' I think we'll be friends forever '' LeAnn said sitting down on Cat's bed  
  
'' me to '' Catherine said as she and LeAnn hugged, the broke apart a couple of minutes later and sat there still chatting to each other.  
  
LeAnn looked up and looked round her friends room, she noticed an object on the desk, she went over to the desk and picked up the object,  
  
'' Cat what is this thing '' asked LeAnn picking up the object and looking at it  
  
'' I don't know my dad found it....'' She said thinking about her stepdad James, even though he wasn't her reall farther, he was her farther to her he had helped bring her up from the age of 3 when he married her mom ( Mary ).  
  
'' where did he get it from '' asked LeAnn sitting back on the bed with the object  
  
'' I dunno I'll ask him '' Catherine said looking at her friend  
  
before LeAnn was able to say anything else the door opened and, and Catherine's dad popped his head round the door smiling,  
  
'' princess tea's ready '' he said using the other nickname he had christened on her when she was 3 when he had first met her 3 months after he had started seeing her and Andrea's mom, he treated Andrea and Catherine as though they were his,  
  
'' ok dad '' she said smiling  
  
'' I'll see you soon Cat bye '' LeAnn replied standing up and grabbing her bag  
  
'' bye Lee ceya soon ''  
  
LeAnn walked out of Cat's bedroom and down the stairs, she said thankyou and goodbye to Cat's parents and then left, Catherine walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where her mom was making a salad for tea, she walked over to her mom,  
  
'' mom can I help '' she asked looking at her mom  
  
'' yeah you can set the table '' she said looking at her Daughter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'' so you still have no idea what it is Cap'n '' drawled Trip looking at the object in his hands  
  
'' no Trip I don't know '' Archer said sitting behind his desk looking up at his Chief engineer and friend, Lt Reed stood next to Trip looking at it  
  
'' do you have any ideas what it is Lt Reed '' Acher asked looking at Malcolm his armory officer  
  
Malcolm couldn't figure out what it was either, the Captain had dragged them into his office ( I don't know what it's called so if anyone could tell me I'd apreciate ), asking them about it, Malcolm was now stood there with Trip, T'pol, Hoshi, and the Captain,  
  
'' Hoshi do you know what the words on the box mean '' asked the Captain looking at the young woman  
  
'' no sorry Captain it's Latin I think but I can't read Latin '' Hoshi said handing Trip back the box, Archer nodded and looked at his crew  
  
'' it's just an old object '' replied T'pol with her usuall stifness, no emotion on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Catherine lay in bed that night, her thought's on the object that LeAnn had asked about, she had forgotten to ask her dad about it, she had been busy doing homework before the summer holidays, they would break up in 2 days and Catherine was looking forward to it, just as she was slowly nodding of the sound the phone ringing could be heard in her room, she extended her arm out from under her bedspread reaching for the cordless phone that she had in her room, both she and Andrea had a phone in their room's. Catherine picked up the phone to her ear, she sat up and leaned against the wooden headboard of her bed,  
  
'' Hello....'' came Catherine's groggy reply, wondering who was calling her at this late hour  
  
'' hi Cat '' came LeAnn's chirpy voice on the other end '' did I wake ya ''  
  
'' no....i'm always awake at midnight I'm a Vampire LeAnn.....of corse you woke me....i was dopping off.....'' She Snapped sarcasticcly, then she trailed of realising she had just snapped at LeAnn  
  
'' Lee I'm sorry it's just I didn't expect you to be calling at this time of night '' she waited hearing nothing on the end of the other line for a breif couple of seconds  
  
'' hey it's fine and anyway it's my fault '' she said smiling '' anyway I think I know what that object is at least I think I do ''  
  
'' what....'' cried Catherine, this getting her attention '' it might be a time device or something '' cried LeAnn...to her friend LeAnn was also Andrea's friend as well  
  
'' that's so cool.....anyway on Monday night after school you come to my house and we can have a look at it '' Catherine suggested  
  
'' ok I'll ceya on Monday then...ceya Cat '' Leann hung up the phone, Catherine suddenly heard the line go dead  
  
'' darn..... Night Lee '' she whispered as she put the phone back and cuddled up in bed with her teddy, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
What do you all think so far do you like it or do you hate it... I hope you like it but if someone hates it then.....well then they hate it. Please read and review I'm not adding any more chapter till 1) I know you like it and 2) you review it so...,.  
  
~Cassidy~ ( ( 


	2. strange places

Ok I know I said that is was going to wait untill somone reviewd but....i decided to add some more I'm excited and can not wait till I start this next chapter,so here is the next chapter.( btw it's only Andrea and Catherine who travel ).  
  
Chapter2: strange places  
  
  
  
Andrea Lindsay stepped out of the shower the next morning, she quickly dressed and left the bathroom going into her room, her sister Catherine walked into her room and sat down next to her on her bed,  
  
'' hey Andi you know that object dad found that he gave to me...'' she asked looking at her twin  
  
'' yeah ''  
  
'' well do you know what it is...me and Leann have been trying to figure what it is '' she said again picking up a cd on the bed  
  
'' what Lee say '' asked Andrea taking interest and looking at her sister  
  
'' well she called me last night and said she thinks it might be a time device ''  
  
'' I could be or have you ever thought it could be a normal box...lol '' she said lauhging  
  
'' yeah I know Andi but maybe she's right or she could be wrong '' she said putting the cd back on the bed  
  
'' let me have a look '' said Andrea picking up her brush, and brushing her hair  
  
Catherine got up of the bed and ran into her room, she grabbed the box and ran back into Andrea's room, sitting down she handed Andrea the box, Andrea looked at the box, she suddenly found some writing on it,  
  
'' Cat can you read Latin '' asked Andrea handing the box back  
  
'' yeah why '' she asked taking the box back  
  
'' well can you read it please '' she asked looking at her sister  
  
Catherine read the writing on the box, suddenly a bright light apeared in the room ( yes I know very tacky and not original, and I can not speak latin so ), Andrea and Catherine had to sheild there eyes, as the light was blinding suddenly before they new what was going on, they were hit by the light and knocked unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Andrea Lindsay's flew open, they closed again to adjust to the blinding light, when they opened again she noticed she was able to see properly, she sat up and looked round the room, she was in some kind of weird looking room '' hospital '' she thought no it couldn't be a hospital as it was smaller and, she looked down noticing for the first time what she was lying on, it looked like a bed but not like any she had ever seen before, looking at the next bed she spotted Catherine lying there still unconscious,  
  
'' Cat '' she whispered  
  
'' mmmm '' moaning Catherine still stayed asleep '' please Catherine you got to wake up '' said Andrea  
  
Cat's eyes opened and looked up into the eyes of her sister, she smiled and sat up looking round the her suroundings,  
  
'' where are we Andi '' she asked, Andi shrugged her shoulders and helped Catherine of the bed just as they were about to walk out the door 4 people walked in, Andrea and Catherine looked at the 4 but he didn't look like the other 3 guys he looked strange and there was something wrong with their faces, Catherine screamed and ran to the cornor hiding, Andrea laughed and walked over to were Catherine was hiding, she grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her up, Cat was now feeling really embarresed '' why did I only scream Andi didn't and I mean we've nevere seen anyone like that before '' thought Cat as she started blushing she turned away not wanting to look at the 4 guys just in case they laughed at her, when they didn't she was surprised and looked back at them, they just stood there with straight faces.  
  
'' where...are we '' asked Cat stepping forward next to Andi  
  
'' your aboard the Starship Enterprise...''  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be contined  
  
I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow or Tuesday ( it's Monday tomorrow ).  
  
Please read and review  
  
~Cassidy~ 


	3. Andrea and Catherine meet Captain Archer

Chapter 3: the shock  
  
'' your aboard the Starship Enterprise...''  
  
'' what '' cried Catherine '' I'm guessing this isn't 2002 then huh....'' She said again  
  
'' no it isn't '' said Captain Archer looking at the two girls in front of him '' could you tell us your names please '' he asked again, now stepping closer to the two girls  
  
'' I'm Andrea Lindsay '' said Andi '' and I'm Catherine Lindsay we're sisters '' said Catherine to the man who had now stepped forther into the room,  
  
'' how old are you '' Archer asked  
  
'' we're both 16 '' Andi said to the man  
  
'' Twins huh? '' Trip said, he was stood next to the captain Malcolm was also stood there behind the captain, next to Hoshi  
  
'' yeah....'' Said Cat smiling  
  
'' who are your parents '' asked Trip, the captain looked at him, Trip realised that he had asked instead of the captain,  
  
'' um...well are Mother is Mary Edwards and our....well are dad was Mark Lindsay but he died when we were 1....are stepfarther is called James Edwards....me and Andi decided to keep Lindsay as our surname '' said Cat answering the guy's question  
  
'' who's Andi '' asked Hoshi speaking for the first time  
  
'' I'm Andi short for Andrea, Catherine calls me Andi and I call her Cat or Kitty ''  
  
'' oh ''  
  
'' could you tell us how you got here, '' asked Captain archer  
  
'' we don't remember much it's all a jumble...all I remember is seeing an object that our stepfarther gave to Cat '' Andi said trying to remember more, it wouldn't work and she started getting frustrated,  
  
'' what object '' asked the captain  
  
'' um...it was this kind of a box we didn't really know where it had come from I think dad, our stepfarther, he got it from someone who went on a dig, he's in the Millitery and his friend is an arceoligist and he found this but it had absolutly nothing do with the dig so Micheal our dads friend gave it to me, Andi didn't like it she thought it was horrible so I kept '' Cat said, Acher nodded and looked at his 3 colleages '' um...correction I don't like it's so horrible.....and anyway even if I did like it I still wouldn't want it you're the Latin queen not me ''  
  
'' I know I know ok jeez Andi don't bite my head of will you '' Cat looked exsarperated, she sat back down on one of the bed's and looked at Andi  
  
'' can you speek Latin '' asked Hoshi looking at Cat  
  
'' yeah I can also speak a bit of french and a bit of german.....'' Cat replied looking at the young woman who had just spoken to her  
  
'' um Kitty you can only say one word in German and um....you can't say very much in french '' Said Andi looking at her twin  
  
'' ok 1, I know that I can say only one word in german and a few words in french but at least I can.....my french teacher wasn't very helpful she only tought me how to say rooms in the house, clothes, and how to ask the weather, that's hardly usefull is it '' she said as she started playing with her necklace which was a cross on a silver chain ( excatly the same one as the one Buffy got given from Angel ),  
  
'' ok but some of it might.....''  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Andrea and Catherine had been on the weird ship, for ages now and they didn't know how they were getting home, they had stayed in sickbay for awhile and then had been let out, the Captain had put them both in the same quarters together, and they now sat there thinking about this all.  
  
'' how the hell are we ment to get home '' cried Cat as she sat in one of the chairs in the room,  
  
'' I don't know but those guys will figure it out I'm sure '' Andi said as she looked at her sister, who looked like she was really stressed  
  
'' sorry it's just I'm dying to get home...this place is weird and I miss mum and dad '' she said, as she started pacing up and down the room  
  
'' Cat could you please sit still for a moment your making me nervous ''  
  
'' sorry.....'' Cat sat back down in the chair she closed her eyes trying to relax, she was still awake.  
  
'' hey...Cat are you asleep '' asked Andrea still looking at her sis  
  
'' no I'm just closing my eyes....i'm just relaxing that's all '' she said, her eyes still closed.  
  
Andrea was beginning to get bored, she was also very tired. Suddenly her eyes started dropping, and she was soon fast asleep, so was Catherine who was still sat in the chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued  
  
Please read and review........please.  
  
I'm going to start, Chapter 4 soon. I hope you like this story so far this is my fourth fanfic and I hope it's good.  
  
If anyone one would like to e-mail me as well as review this story then my e-mail is KittyCatCSI@hotmail.com  
  
Love ~Cassidy~ 


End file.
